Stanley
Stanley the Silver Engine Stanley is a silver tank engine built at Hudswell Clark/Kitson & Co. and in 1932. Bio Stanley is a new tank engine on Sodor. He's grey, chrome and shiny. He's a little bit bigger, a little bit newer and a little bit stronger than Thomas. Stanley is a very good guy and is everyone's best friend: the boy-next-door of the railway. There's nothing he wouldn't do to help or the engines to find an engine who could. Stanley has never had an accident, that must be because he is clever and wise in any situation. Stanley likes to be really useful and be a part of the jobs on Sodor. Stanley likes being a part of the Fat Controller's Railway, because he thinks Stanley is very useful indeed. Stanley is never careless or slow, he believes to be an engine, any one can rely on. Persona Stanley is kind and friendly, and became very popular amongst the Steam Team during Thomas' absense. But at first, Thomas was jealous of Stanley being everyone's best friend - and even more so when the Fat Controller put Stanley in charge of the restoration of Great Waterton. After Thomas went missing and Stanley found him, the two tank engines became friends. During Season 12, Stanley portrays being kind and friendly in James Works It Out and Thomas Puts the Brakes On. However, in Gordon Takes a Short Cut, Stanley proved that he is still a New Engine to the Fat Controller's Railway because he told Gordon and the Fat Controller that, enroute to Knapford Station, he took a shortcut and got lost!, but he never complains about doing all his jobs, Stanley also loves admire any engine, on what they do. Livery Stanley has an unusual livery: he is mainly silver with red lining. Unusally, his smokebox is silver as well, making him different to the other engines. Stanley's wheels are painted a bright red, as is his bufferbeam. His footplate and buffers are a dull grey. Appearances Stanley appeared in "The Great Discovery" and the twelfth season in the episodes "James Works It Out", "Gordon Takes a Short Cut" and "Thomas Puts the Brakes On". Basis Stanley is based on a Hudswell Clark 0-6-0ST. He has two bunkers; one at the front and the other at the back. He has slightly taller funnel, a whistle located on his cab roof and a flat and level running plate from smokebox to bunker, like Thomas from the Railway Series, only a little longer. Trivia * Stanley is the second steam engine to not have a black smokebox, the first being Lady. Instead, it is silver. * Stanley is also the first engine to be introduced in a movie/special and be featured in the TV Series. Merchandising * LC Wooden model (available as normal and 'Sodor Day' decorated w/ decorated Thomas) * Take-Along model * TOMY/Trackmaster model * 'My First' model (talking- coming 2009) * My Thomas Story Library 'Stanley' (coming 2009) Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Characters with the same name Category:Tank Engines